Family
by Reybit28
Summary: 5x05 continued.. "But we're supposed to be a family." My version of what could happen after Clarke and Madi see Bellamy and Echo's reunion. Enjoy!
1. chapter 1

A/N: This is my very first fan fiction and I was surpised by the few lovely reviews I recieved, so i decided to continue the story. I hope you keep enjoying it and I hope you keep reviewing! -Rey

Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or any of the characters.

* * *

Clarke watched Echo run to him. She watched them kiss. And she felt sick to her stomach. Why didn't he mention this to her? She mentally rolled her eyes at herself. Like he had anytime to mention his love life.

She looked down to Madi and pulled her close. Madi's smile giving her the strength to hold back her tears. She's stronger than this. After all she's been through this is nothing. But it does not feel like nothing.

She spent six long years missing him. Talking to him through the radio. Every single day she thought of him. Looking at him now, with Echo, she knows he's not hers anymore. In truth, he never was.

For the longest time she pushed on and she fought for her life because she knew one day she'd see him again. Then Madi came along and she had another person pushing her to live on.

She always fought so hard for Bellamy. He was her friend. Her best friend. But in a way he was so much more. He's always been there for her. Her heart. Seeing him holding someone else...she knows. She's in love with him. Maybe she always has been.

She looks back up at them. He looks happy at least, she thinks. He looks so relieved to have Echo in his arms. She's too late now. It feels as if her heart actually hurts. She can't tell him. Not when she can see that he loves someone else.

She watches as the couple simultaneously lifts their heads from each other to look over at Octavia. Octavia struggled to stand to her feet, but before she can get a word out Madi broke away from Clarke.

"Wait. No! This isn't right. Clarke tell him!" Madi exclaimed looking back at Clarke, but pointing her finger out to Bellamy. Clarke immediately knows what's wrong, and she has no idea how to explain this to Madi.

"Shh. Come here. It doesn't mean..." She shakes her head and sighs. "It's okay." Clarke says pulling Madi back toward her.

"But we're supposed to be a family. You said he'd come back to Earth and he'd help us get Octavia and we'd be a family." Madi was upset. She couldn't understand. Echo was cool and all. She'd gotten to know her a bit. But Bellamy was Clarke's. In Madi's mind that's how the story would always end. Bellamy and Clarke. Finally together.

"And we are a family. Bellamy is here and so is Octavia. All this means is that Echo is a part of that family now." She almost choked on her own words. It actually hurt to say, but she swallowed and took a deep breath.

She looked up at Bellamy and they made eye contact. She wanted so badly to look away. Bellamy knows her better than almost anyone. She knew he might read it all over her face. That she's in love with him. That this is killing her. But he just stared at her and he looked confused. Maybe he doesn't know the person she is now.

"But Clarke.." She looked back to Madi.

"There's always room for more family." Clarke said.

"The hell there is." Octavia cut in, drawing everyone's attention back to her. She lifted her sword and pointing it in the direction of Bellamy and Echo she said, "You will leave or you will die."

* * *

_A/N: Seriously guys...the only reason I decided to continue with this story is because of you! I'm so glad you enjoyed this chapter and wanted more!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy chapter 2! -Rey

Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or characters!

* * *

"Octavia please. Just give us a moment to explain. Things are different now."

"Yes they are. Very different. She is a traitor. And she leaves or she fights to the death. Her choice."

"Don't do this.."

"I'm sorry big brother. But I told you that you are Wonkru or you are the enemy of Wonkru. I don't want you to be my enemy. I banished her and stand by that. She leaves or dies. I give you five minutes. And then you choose."

Bellamy looked from his sister to Echo. He knew there was no reasoning with Octavia. He pulled Echo off to the side and gestured for his friends to follow.

"Clarke.." he beckoned her with his head when he realized she hadn't followed. She took Madi's hand and walked to join the circle of friends.

So what are we going to do?" Harper asked looking around the group.

"We can't make you all come with us, but Octavia is forcing our hand. We need to leave."

"Bellamy, I can fight her." Echo insisted.

"You are not fighting my sister Echo. We will just leave and find our own place to make camp. Then we'll find a way to get to Raven, Emory, and Murphy."

"Well we're all going too. We're a family. We have to stick together. Right Madi?" Monti asked nudging Madi on the shoulder.

"Right!" She smiled at Monti.

"Madi and I aren't going with you." Madi looked up at Clarke wide eyed.

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"We aren't going with you.."

"What? Clarke. Come on. Stay with us. You'll never make it alone in this camp. I can tell Octavia already has her sights set on Madi. We can help you protect her."

"I'll never make it alone... I'll never... do you even hear yourself?" Clarke felt her anger boiling over.

"We've been ALONE for six years Bellamy!" She yelled. She took a deep, calming breath and lowered her voice.

"Six years..." she said with a shake of her head. Bellamy felt his heart break at the pain he could see in her eyes. She broke eye contact with him and looked at the ground. "I can take care of Madi. I've been doing it for some time now. Without anyone's help. I don't need you anymore." Clarke said. She glanced at the group behind him. They were all avoiding her eyes.

She knew he wouldn't like it, but she can't be around them. It would hurt to much. She missed her friends, but Madi is her top priority. She would take care of Madi and keep her safe. And if that means staying with the people from the bunker then that's what she'll do. She'll keep an eye on Octavia and everything will be fine.

"But Clarke.."

"No, Madi. We're staying. I hope you all stay safe. And I hope you get to the others. But this is where we part ways." Clarke started to walk away pulling Madi with her.

"You are not leaving me again!" Bellamy grabbed her arm. Clarke's eyes shot up to his in surprise to see his own surprised expression. There was a long pause as they just looked at each other.

"Us. You're not leaving us again." He corrected. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Look, you told Madi we were going to come back, be a family, and that we'd all be together. And this is the only way we can do that. Please Clarke. I know you don't need me, or anyone, to help you. You never have. But maybe we need you. You know this land better than anyone on Earth. Literally. You belong with your family. You both do. Come with us."

"Bellamy..."

"Please Clarke." Madi looked up at her with pleading eyes. The same expression that rested on Bellamy's face. She was shocked at how similar they looked in that moment and found herself nodding.

"Yes!" Madi cheered.

"We're wasting time." Echo said looking back and forth between Clarke and Bellamy. "So we're all leaving?" She checked.

"Yes. We're leaving. All of us." Bellamy locked eyes with Clarke again. "Together?"

"Together." Clarke replied with a nod. Neither of them noticed the way Echo was watching them.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked chapter 2. I wrote this chapter when I had some down time at work. But I wanted to get it out to you asap because it's been so long since I put out the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. It keeps me writing. :) -Rey


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! I'm so thankful for my family, friends, and you guys! I've been doing my best to make the chapters longer for you. Luckily I had some time off for Thanksgiving to write this chapter. I also had time to decorate my house. It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the 100 or the characters.

* * *

They packed up the Rover with supplies and some rations while Bellamy said goodbye to Octavia.

"Are you sure this is what you want Bell? If you leave then that's it. You no longer have a place with Wonkru."

"I'm sure. Are you sure that this is what you want? You are the leader here. They will agree with you no matter what you decide. You can allow us to stay." Bellamy tried to change her mind one last time.

"I have no choice Bellamy. Some of Wonkru are questioning me. If I allow her to return I will loose them." Bellamy sighed.

"I can't say I understand O. I'm sorry it has to happen this way. Echo has become important to me. I won't leave her to go on her own and I can't stand the thought of you two fighting it out. So we're going. The others have decided to join us. I really appreciate you letting us take some supplies and letting us leave without conflict."

Octavia didn't acknowledge his thanks. She was watching Madi and Clarke help pack the rover.

"And what about Clarke?" She asked.

"Her and Madi are coming with us. It took some convincing, but I can't leave her behind. Not again."

"Of course she's going with you. The rebel can't survive without his princess." She mocked. "Is she important to you also?"

"They're all important to me." He replied.

"Mhmm. I'm sure they are big brother." There stood silent for a moment watching the others.

"The little girl. Madi. I can tell she's something special. She reminds me of me." She looked lost in thought as she watched the girls. "Clarke did a good job with her. She needs protecting. She needs guidance. I can't think of anyone better to do that than my big brother." She paused.

"I'll miss you." Octavia looked up at her brother with a half smile. And like a switch was flipped, her face suddenly transformed into a hard mask. "Don't come back. You're now the enemy. And we destroy our enemies." And with that she turned and walked back towards her people.

"I'll miss you too little sister." He said, knowing that she wouldn't hear him. Bellamy watched her go wishing he didn't have to leave her again. She wasn't the little girl under the floor anymore and she wasn't the teenager he left behind six years ago. She could obviously take care of herself now. She has a whole army behind her too. She was grown up. Strong and fearless. Maybe too fearless. He wondered what happened in the bunker to make her like this. But he couldn't ponder it too long. It was time for them to go. He reached the rover as they finished packing and loaded up. He opened the driver's door to find Madi sitting in front of the wheel.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"Thought I'd drive. Let you get some rest. You've had an emotional day." Madi cheekily replied. He could hear Monti snort in the back. Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her. She raised her brow as if to challenge him. He let out a chuckle and rolled his eyes.

"Alright Mini. I'll give in this time." He shut the door, walked around, and hopped into the passenger seat. Once he was situated he looked into the back of the rover and immediately found Clarke's eyes. She smirked and glanced over at Madi and shrugged as if to say 'kids..what can you do?'. He just shook his head and smiled. He looked at the others then and realized that Echo didn't seem very happy. In fact, she seemed upset. He cocked his head to the side, but she just looked away from him.

"Why'd you call me that?" Madi asked drawing his attention back to her. She started up the rover and started driving. He didn't bother asking where she was going. She knew the land better than him.

"Call you what?" He asked.

"Mini." She said. He didn't even realize he had called her that.

"Uh..well. You remind me of my sister. Like a mini Octavia. Well the way she used to be anyways." He responded.

"She doesn't seem like the girl Clarke told me about in her stories. Is she really a lot different now?"

"Octavia is nothing like she used to be. She harder now. Tougher. She's been through a lot though. We all have." He replied.

"Clarke told me that Octavia was the first sky person to touch the ground!"

"She was. I'll never forget that day." He said. "We had landed on the ground and your mom tried to stop me from opening the door. Said the air could be toxic and we could all die. But I was a rebel. Opened the door anyways." He laughed. "Octavia lived under the floor for her whole life. And then in a cell on the Ark. I wanted to give her something she'd never forget. Being the first sky person on the ground was probably the best thing I've ever given her."

"Seems like a good gift to me." Madi said. "Was she really the first sky person to fall in love with a grounder?" She asked.

"Madi, you already know the answer to that. Did you think I was making all those stories up?" Clarke asked her.

"No! But it's cool to get different points of view Clarke." Madi responded, making the others laugh.

"I'm pretty sure Octavia fell in love with Lincoln the day she met him." Monty said.

"She did. He fought for her and she fought for him. It was the most perfect love story in a way. Two people from different worlds coming together against all odds." Harper said smiling.

"And then he died. And Octavia was never the same. Some perfect love story." Bellamy grumbled.

"Poor Octavia." Madi said.

The rover fell silent and stayed that way for the rest of the drive.

* * *

Eden came into view and everyone sat up in anticipation.

Madi slowed the rover down and started into the wooded area. After driving into the woods about a mile she pulled the rover into a secluded area surrounded by rocks and bushes.

"This will be a good place to hide the rover. We can cover it with branches and things." Madi said. Bellamy looked at her proudly. Octavia was right. Madi is a special girl. They all got out of the rover and gathered their supplies before camouflaging the rover.

"It'll be getting dark soon. Let's walk a bit and find a place to camp out. There are caves all over. Shouldn't be too hard to find one." Clarke said walking ahead. The others began following her, but Bellamy hung back until he was walking next to Echo.

"You okay?" He nudged her.

"Fine. Just want to find the others." She said. He didn't buy that for a second.

"Echo. What is it?" He asked. He knew something wasn't right.

She sighed as he helped her step over a fallen tree. She stayed silent for a moment trying to get her thoughts together. They kept walking a few feet behind Monty and Harper. Before she knew it the words were spilling out of her.

"You left your sister for me and I'm worried you're going to regret it. And then you practically begged Clarke to come with us. And she's unpredictable when it comes to Madi. I think we need to watch her closely." Echo watched Bellamy out of the corner of her eye hoping for a sign that he'd understood her fears. He pulled her to a stop and faced her with his hands on her shoulders.

"I will miss my sister. Especially after being away from her for so long. But Octavia gave us no choice Echo. I won't regret leaving to keep you safe." He brushed her hair behind her ear and continued," And we need Clarke and Madi. We'll get to the others so much faster with them around. I don't think you need to worry about Clarke. I know her. She won't do anything crazy. She's on our side." He reasoned.

"It's been six years Bellamy. You've seen how much Octavia's changed. What makes you think Clarke is the same girl you knew before Praimfaya?" She argued. He just looked at her. He couldn't think of a response to that. How does he explain to Echo that he feels like he knows Clarke better than he ever knows himself?

"Are you guys coming?" Monty called out before he could reply.

"Just think about it Bellamy." Echo said and she walked away leaving him to follow behind.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Hope you liked it. Thanks! -Rey


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas! And I wish you all a Happy New Year! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The 100 is not mine no matter how much I wish it was!

* * *

"I think I found something." They all heard Clarke call from up ahead.

They hurried forward to see her standing at the entrance to a cave.

"Oh good. I'll get started on a fire." Monty said turning to gather wood. Clarke watched as Madi walked over to help him. Out of the corner of her eye Clarke saw Harper come up to stand next to her.

"You're a good mom. I don't think any of us had expected to come down and find you alive, much less alive and with a child." Harper said.

"We just kind of found each other. She saved me." Clarke said.

"Saved you?" Harper asked turning to look at Clarke.

"I was ready to give up. I wanted to give up so many times. And then she was just there. If she hadn't shown up… I don't know what would've happened to me." Clarke answered.

"And by give up, you mean..." Harper started.

"Death. Yes." Clarke finished "Being alone day after day after day… you kind of go a little crazy."

Clarke laughed dryly.

"I'm sorry Clarke. I don't know how we'll ever be able to repay you for what you did for us." Harper said. Clarke turned to look at her then.

"You can help me keep Madi safe. She's the most important person in my life." Clarke said.

"We can do that." Harper agreed.

"Thank you." Clarke said. Harper reached for Clarke's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"No. Thank you Clarke." Clarke squeezed Harper's hand back. They both turned back to watch Monty and Madi chatting while they gathered wood.

* * *

"So how old are you anyways?" Monty asked.

"I'm 12." Madi answered.

"So you were only around 6 years old when Clarke found you." Monty said.

"Yeah. I don't remember much from before Clarke. I know I had parents and I had a baby brother. But I don't even remember their names or anything." Madi said.

"Well you're lucky Clarke found you. She protects the people that she loves. No matter what." Monty said.

"Yeah. She does. She was always so scared that you guys didn't make it because she never got any response when she called Bellamy on the radio." Madi said.

"Radio? What radio?" Monty asked pausing his search for firewood.

"I shouldn't have told you that. Please don't tell Clarke I told you." Madi said wide eyed.

"I won't tell. What radio Madi?" Monty asked again.

"Clarke has a radio in the rover. She called Bellamy on it every single day." Madi answered.

Monty looked over at the two girls standing side by side. Harper sent him a smile, but Clarke didn't notice him looking because she was busy sneaking glances at Bellamy and Echo.

"Clarke called for him?" He asked just to confirm.

"Well she talked to all of you sometimes, but it was mostly Bellamy." She said.

Monty turned to look at the girls again. Harper gave him a questioning look this time. Clarke was looking at the ground now. She looked sad. He looked over at Bellamy and Echo. They were hugging.

"Oh Clarke.." Monty muttered.

"This is probably more than enough wood. Right Monty?" Madi asked.

"Yeah. Let's get started on that fire." He said. She skipped ahead of him into the cave.

"You really are like a mini Octavia you know." Monty said. Madi just smiled.

Once they had the fire lit in the cave everyone gathered around it.

"Clarke, how are we going to get our home back? Octavia and her people won't accept us back. And those prison people won't just hand over the land." Madi pointed out.

"I don't know Madi. Maybe I can talk to the prisoners. Maybe we can help each other. We might be able to come to a mutual understanding." Clarke answered.

"That would work if Octavia and Wunkru weren't moving to take the prisoners out and claim the land as their own." Echo replied.

"So we can't go to the prisoners and we can't be a part of Wunkru. What are we supposed to do after we get the others?" Harper asked.

"That's a good point. Even if we manage to pull all of this off and get all of our friends back, where are we supposed to go? I mean, we can't stay here." Monty said.

"Well...you're good with plants right?" Madi asked Monty, who nodded in reply.

"Maybe you can figure out a way to grow things for us to eat. Clarke says you're good at that stuff."

"Maybe.." Monty trails off lost in thought.

"We need to come up with a plan. Getting to the others won't be easy. Murphy and Emori are in the woods somewhere. Murphy still has the neck tracker on, so they will be constantly moving to keep the prisoners off their trail. Unless they've been captured again since we left. Hopefully we find them quickly. Raven is in the camp though. Getting her back will be more of a challenge." Bellamy said.

"We could scout the woods first. Find Murphy and Emori. Maybe they've come up with a way to get to Raven." Harper suggested.

"Or we could split up. Some of us search for Murphy and Emori and the others go to the camp and see if they can find a way to get to Raven." Echo said.

"And my mom." Clarke added softly. "Yeah. I like that plan. We split up."

The two girls looked at each other nodding in agreement.

"You, Madi, and Harper will go for Emori and Murphy. You two know the land and would probably be best at tracking them. And Monty, Bellamy, and I will find a way to get Raven and your mom." Echo proposed.

"No. We're not splitting up." Bellamy said.

"Why not?" Madi asked.

"Every time we split up it takes forever for us to find our way back to each other. It's better if we stick together. I like Harper's plan. Murphy and Emori might have more information on getting into the camp. And even if they don't have any info at least we have two more people fighting on our side." He said.

"But we don't know what they're doing to Raven and my mom, Bellamy. They could be hurting them. We could be running out of time." Clarke said.

"So let's get Raven and your mom first, Clarke. I can go up into the trees to see their camp and find a way in. Then, after we get them out, we can focus on getting to Emori and Murphy. And Raven can probably get that thing off Murphy's neck that way we don't have to worry about it shocking him when we try to leave. I don't know where we'll go though. Maybe we can go to that spot just off of this land. Remember the one Clarke? Where it gets really hot." Madi finished looking thoughtful.

They all just stared at her.

"Uh. Well. Yeah. That sounds like a really good idea Mini." Bellamy said. Madi beamed at him.

"What spot are you talking about?" He asked.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Madi you're a genius." Clarke started. She stood up and started pacing back and forth. "There's an area in between this land and where the desert land begins. It's empty. There's nothing there. Just dirt. It gets pretty hot there during the summer days. Obviously not as hot as the desert, but still. I never really thought about living there though. I guess it would be an ideal place for us." Clarke said.

"That sounds perfect. We can build a fence and shelter. We'd have to find a source of water. And way to get food." Bellamy was thinking of all the possibilities.

"There's a pond here that's not far from that area, so we'd have to get water on someone else's land. But we could make it work." Clarke said offered sitting back down.

"And I'm sure while we're traveling we can find things to grow. Seeds or something that we can plant somewhere. I mean we can have our own garden." Monty said getting excited.

"We can build a home here." Harper said. She took Monty's hand. They all sat there letting it sink in. They could do this. All they needed was each other. They all fell asleep thinking about the future.

The next morning the group decided to set their plan in motion. They got as close to the camp as they could without being spotted. Madi climbed into the trees to see the best way in. Lucky for them Raven and Abby we're both in the same building. It was too easy getting them out. They should have known something would go wrong.

* * *

A/N: I just want you all to know that I don't have a story line mapped out for this, so I'm just writing it as ideas come to me. Also I know that I haven't had very long chapters, but i'm working on that, so I hope y'all stick with me. I had to throw in some time with Harper and Monty in this chapter because I really loved their characters! I'm sure I can't be the only one to feel that way. I've already started on the next chapter and it will have more Bellamy and Clarke, so stay tuned!

Review review! Let me know what you think! -Rey


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you everyone for the positive feedback! I'm having so much fun writing this! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or it's characters!

* * *

"Okay, so the only place they have guards is by the ship and by the building closest to us. Everyone else is just wandering around. I don't even know what they're doing. It's almost too easy." Madi said hopping off the lowest tree branch.  
"Did you see anything else suspicious? Do you think they're expecting us?" Clarke asked.  
"I don't think so. They're just walking around and talking and cleaning guns. It doesn't look like they have any sort of defense set up. Wonkru is going to destroy them." Madi answered with a smirk.  
"This is good. We can get in and get out. We're going to assume they're in the building being guarded. Clarke you and Harper go in around the right side. I'll go on the left side and make some noise to distract the guard. When he comes looking for me, you run in. Echo, you be waiting by the right side of the building to help get them out if needed and to keep watch for if anyone comes from that side. Don't use your guns unless you have to. We want to do this as quietly as possible." He looked around the group and made eye contact with everyone to make sure they understood. "Monty, you're going to stay here with Madi. Madi, you climb back up into the tree. If you see anyone coming let Monty know and he'll get word to Echo. If that happens, and Monty has to leave this spot, you are to stay in the tree. Do you understand?" Bellamy asked her.  
"But Bellamy I want to help get them out." Madi argued.  
"You will be helping. You're our look out. Your job is important. It could save our lives Mini." He told her. She didn't look convinced, but she nodded. She turned to Clarke and gave her a hug.  
"I'll be back before you know it." Clarke said returning the hug. "Now get up there. And stay up there until one of us says otherwise." She nudged Madi toward the tree and watched her start climbing up it.  
Bellamy watched her go too, and when he lost sight of her, he grabbed onto Monty's shoulder to get his attention.  
"If, by chance, anyone gets near her..shoot them. Then you take her and you run back to where we left the rover." He told Monty.  
"I'll keep her safe. Don't worry." Monty said. Bellamy released him and turned to the group as a whole.  
"Good. Everyone ready?" He asked. They all nodded in reply.  
Harper turned to kiss Monty. Echo moved over to Bellamy and kissed him. Clarke looked away with a grimace.  
"Be careful." Clarke heard Echo say to Bellamy.  
"You too." He responded. Then he looked over at Clarke. Echo followed his line of vision.  
"Clarke.." She looked back at him. Echo was still in his arms also looking at her. She had to fight to keep her face neutral.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"Stay safe." He said. Echo looked from Clarke back to Bellamy. Clarke simply nodded her head once.  
"Let's go." She turned around to lead the way. Bellamy didn't even notice when Echo stepped out of his embrace. She watched him watching Clarke and she knew that she was losing him.

* * *

They stood in the tree line behind the building and scanned the area. Seeing that everything was all clear, they each took their positions. Bellamy went to the left. Clarke, Harper, and Echo went to the right. Bellamy waited a moment for the girls to get situated.

* * *

On the other side, Clarke had peeked around the side of the building. Nobody was even looking in their direction. The only one around was a single guard in front of the door.

* * *

Praying for his plan to work, Bellamy used the bottom of his gun to bang on the side of the wall. He winced at the loud noise, hoping he didn't alert other prisoners to the intruders in their camp.

* * *

Then she heard it. Bellamy's distraction. She watched the guard hesitate before making his way around the other side of the building. As soon as he disappeared from her view she grabbed Harper's hand and rushed to the door of the building. She pulled Harper in and softly closed the door behind them.

* * *

Bellamy heard shuffling and immediately ran to the back of the building. After a moment he could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer. The guard came around the corner and Bellamy attacked. Having the advantage of surprise, Bellamy was able to easily knock the guy out with the end of his gun. Once the guy fell to the ground Bellamy pulled him back behind the building and went back to the side to keep watch. It really was too easy.

* * *

Monty stood at the base of the tree waiting and listening. His eyes were scanning the woods for movement. He heard them before he saw them. He could draw them away from Madi and the others or he could hide until they had gone. He had to make a quick decision and decided on the latter. He was able to quietly sneak further into the woods right before three prisoners walked by the tree Madi was in. He decided to give it five minutes before he went back to the base of the tree to make sure the prisoners were long gone.

* * *

Madi sat in the tree watching Clarke and the others get to the building. Her view was from the back so she could see Echo standing guard on one side and she watched Bellamy knock out the prisoner and stand guard on the other side. Then she spotted Diyoza and Marcus Kane coming out of the ship. She started down the tree. She had to warn them, but when she got to the bottom Monty wasn't there. She knew she was told not to leave the tree, but they could all be in trouble.

"I have no choice." Madi whispered to herself. She jumped out of the tree and headed straight for the camp.

It was but a moment later, as she was darting around a tree, that she ran right into something hard and fell to the ground.

"What do we have here?" One of the prisoner's reached down and grabbed her. He was with two others.

"Guess we're bringing you to Diyoza little girl." He sneered down at her. She finally tampered down her fear enough to yell out, but before she could make a sound he covered her mouth.

* * *

Monty waited five minutes and went straight back to the base of the tree with no clue that Madi had left it.

* * *

Clarke set eyes on her mom as soon as she entered the building.

"Clarke!" Her mom said in complete shock. Clarke ran to her and pulled her into a hug. Clarke looked around the room. She spotted Raven hugging Harper. There was a guy in the room with them too. Clarke spared a suspicious glance at him. Raven saw her look. "Shaw is with us." She told Clarke.

"Okay. We have to get out of here. The others are keeping watch, but we don't have a lot of time." Clarke said grabbing her mom's hand to pull her toward the door.

"What?" Abby tugged her hand out of Clarke's. The others all paused. Clarke nodded them towards the door. Harper led them out.

"Mom we have to go."

"I...I don't think I can Clarke." Abby said.

* * *

Bellamy saw Echo, Shaw, and Harper come from the other side of the building and head into the woods. Clarke and Abby never came out. What was taking them so long. He headed to the door and spotted someone coming in their direction from across the camp.

* * *

"Mom..we're leaving." Clarke said.

"Clarke, I can't leave Marcus here." Abby said shaking her head.

"We need to go. It looks like someone's coming this way." They heard Bellamy say drawing their attention to him standing in the doorway.

Clarke turned to her mom.

"We'll come back for Kane. I promise." Clarke said.

Abby didn't respond. She just looked at Clarke.

"Clarke." Bellamy rushed.

"Mom please!" Clarke begged.

"Okay. Okay." Abby said. She let Clarke take her hand again and followed her out. Bellamy followed behind them as they headed back into the woods. They made their way back to the tree they left Madi and Monty at and found the whole group.

"Good. Everyone's here. We'll head back to the cave and camp out. We'll have to be extra careful. I'm sure they'll be looking for us soon. We should get moving. Mini! You can come down now." Bellamy called up. They waited a few second, but she never appeared.

"Madi?" Clarke yelled. Still no response.

They both looked at Monty.

"Some prisoners walked by earlier, so I had to go hide. She couldn't have left the tree. I was only gone for five minutes!" Monty confesses.

"Monty! You were supposed to watch her!" Clarke yelled. She started pacing back and forth.

"Calm down Clarke. I'm sure she's fine." Abby said trying to comfort Clarke.

"I'm sorry! But if I had stayed where I was the prisoners would have seen me and known we're all here." Monty defended himself.

"It's okay Monty. We told her not to leave. We'll just have to find her." Bellamy said.

"Clarke!" They heard Madi screaming from the direction of the camp.

"Madi!" Clarke yelled, "Madi!" She took off back towards the camp.

"No! Clarke, wait!" Bellamy yelled after her. "I'll get her. Wait here, so we can find you again." Bellamy told the group. Then he immediately chased after her. She had a head start, but he still managed to catch up to her. When he reached her he had to grab her from behind. He held her tight around her waist as she tried to push him off. At that point he thought he heard something up ahead of them, so he reached up with his free hand and covered her mouth before pulling her down to the ground behind a bush.  
"Shhh! Clarke..shh. We'll get her back." He whispered. She only stopped fighting him when she heard Diyoza yell out.  
"We have your daughter Clarke! If you don't return the doctor to my camp then I will kill the little girl myself!"  
Clarke started struggling again and he had to tighten his hold.  
"Clarke, stop! Use your head! Think for a second. If you storm into their camp with no plan you could get both you and Madi killed. Just take a breath and slow down." He rushed out in a whisper. He knew the second that the fight went out of her because he felt her tears as they hit the arm he still had wrapped around her waist. He dropped his head onto hers and breathed in her scent. After they both took some deep breaths he peeked over the bush they were hiding behind and didn't see anyone. He pulled Clarke up and started pulling her back in the direction of the tree where they had left the others. He felt a tug on his arm and turned back to Clarke. She had stopped and was looking back towards the camp.  
"Clarke?" He questioned.  
"I have to go back. Bellamy they'll take me instead! They don't need my mom. They just need a doctor! I can go to them and you can take Madi away! Maybe you can come back for me one day. Or maybe they'll let me go once I help them. We can figure this out." Clarke rambled.  
"Clarke, look at me!" He growled out, but she kept going.  
"Yes. That'll work. I'll go and they'll give Madi to you. You'll protect her. You're the closest thing she has to a father. And I can tell you love her already. The others will help you. I know they.." He put both hands on her face and turned it towards his. She stopped talking  
"Look at me." He said again in a whisper.  
"You are not going." He continued, speaking slowly as if worried she couldn't understand him. She let out a half sigh, half sob.  
"Bellamy, she's my daughter." She said helplessly. Her eyes begging him to understand. "I don't have a choice. They could be hurting her Bell. I have to. I need you to get her as far from there as possible. Please. Please try to understand." She begged.  
"You're not going Clarke. It's not going to happen. We'll find another way." He said.  
"What other way Bellamy. There is no other way!" She cried out. His hands were still on her face and his thumbs wiped the tear tracks from her cheeks. "We're going to get her back Clarke. And we're going to do it together."  
His thumbs continued to caress her face. He watched her eyes flutter closed at his touch.  
"They want a trade though. We can't just walk in there and take her." She mumbled.  
"We'll let them capture us and we'll fight our way out. We'll go in guns blazing if we have to. I don't know yet. But I promise you that we'll get your daughter," he paused to correct himself, "..our daughter." Her eyes flew open to search into his. "We'll get our daughter back." He told her.  
His hands slid back into her hair. She watched his eyes glance down at her lips before he leaned forward and he laid his forehead onto hers. She raised her hand to clutch onto the front of his shirt. Their breathing became uneven and heavy.  
"You...you shouldn't be doing this." Clarke whispered. She knows she loves him and she wants so much for him to kiss her. But she doesn't want him to regret their first kiss.  
"Clarke.." He was leaning closer. So close. She could feel his breath across her lips. She could practically taste him.  
"You have Echo." She rushed out. She felt him freeze and she froze in response. He cleared his throat and slowly backed away, releasing his hold on her. There was an awkward silence as they both avoided eye contact. He ran a hand through his hair and she stared down at her feet.  
"We should head back. The others will help us get Madi." She said abruptly.  
She turned around and started making her way back to their friends like nothing happened. Bellamy stood there for a moment completely confused. He had almost kissed Clarke. And he had wanted it more than anything in that moment. Echo didn't even cross his mind until Clarke had said her name. He felt guilt rise up in his chest. He started following a ways behind her unable to control his jumbled thoughts.  
Clarke did her best to hold back her tears. She could almost feel her heart break just a little more. He'd never be hers and she had to find a way to live with that. She sucked in a breath.  
'Enough Clarke. Madi is all that matters right now.' And with that thought, she sped up, anxious to get back to the others and plan to get her daughter back.

* * *

A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter. It's my favorite so far. I'm struggling to write the next chapter because I can't decide how I want things to play out. I'll do my best to get it to you soon, but try to be patient with me! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do! Also season 6 comes out April 30th! Anyone else super excited for it? I can not wait!

Please review and tell me what you think! -Rey


End file.
